


Smallville One-Shots

by Boomer1125



Series: Smallville [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Man of Steel (2013), Smallville, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: Snippets, connected one shots of Sansa and her loved ones.





	1. A Father's Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Jor-El discovers a plot that threatens not only his family but the very world.
> 
> Jor-El:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969830905/
> 
> Lara-El:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969830961?nic=1
> 
> Zod:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969831007/?nic=1
> 
> Louise:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969856617/
> 
> Hiram:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969856925/?nic=1
> 
> Lyra:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/464433780322074790/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Zod and Jor-El as well as Lara and Jor-El is from the lovely FAH3. 
> 
> The destruction of krypton was inspired by both FAH3 as well as the superman:tas pilot episode. 
> 
> FAH3 was sweet enough to let me use their dialogue and somes scenes for this chapter. Science stuff is hard. 
> 
> But anyway check out their story. The link is down below and I hope you like it.
> 
> They who wrote that dialogue for their first chapter of Invincible which is a Kim Possible fafncition. Kim is Superwoman, Shego is Lex Luthor and Ron is Batman. 
> 
> Check it out:  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4059838/1/Invincible

Space

A beautiful emerald green planet, known as Krypton, orbits a red sun in the Andromeda galaxy. The planet was barren in some areas but to make up for the land that was no longer there, the residents of the planet, lived in huge ice palaces. While looking intimidating on the outside was cozy on the inside with steel like floors and art deco furniture to decorate the home to the occupant's content.

The lands that weren't littered with these ice crystal palaces were populated by major cities like Vatho Island, Argo, and Kyrptonpolis which were populated by buildings with interesting structures which indicated an art deco architecture.

The inhabitants of this planet were known as Kyrptonians, a highly technologically advanced people. They are considered to be one of the most advanced race's in the twenty-eight known galaxies.

Krypton

Northern region, sector 17-Alpha.

Log date 8313-Omega-3.

Year 8313, 4th Month

11:00 AM

The lead scientist of the governing council was currently in his hover craft and sighed as he surveyed the data from the trench with a subterranean probe which formed a week ago due to the reoccurring minor earthquakes which were happening at a more significant rate.

This man was known as Jor-El who was from one of the oldest and noblest house's of Krypton. He sighed as he ran his right hand through his dark hair as his crystal blue eyes narrowed in irritation at the information he was receiving from the probe. He rolled his broad shoulders as he tried to relieve the tension that has been present since he started this expedition into the north region of the planet.

He was currently wearing his red science robes with his house crest in the middle of his uniform. His family's crest had a pentagonal outline with a black style ‘S’ on the chest, which stood for hope in the kryptonian language.

“Gather reading for final subterranean probe.” Jor-El ordered the A.I. that was controlling the probe which was sending him readings from the trench to his data pad.

He sighed in frustration as he scrubbed at his face tiredly with his right hand. He knew that the the reason why he was out here was vital to his planets survival but he just wished that the council would listen to him regarding Krypton's imminent destruction.

The reason he even knew about it was because his childhood friend gave him a vague warning at his execution two months ago.

FLASHBACK TO 1 MONTH AGO

Krypton

Kyrptonpolis

Phantom Zone Chamber

Year 8313, 3rd Month

13:00 PM

Jor-El sighed as he walked in his black robes with silver detailing as his red cape flowed behind him with his family crest on the center of the cape. He painted regal picture as he walked along the hall of judgment, passing by guards wearing the science guild uniform, the central government of Krypton.

His boots echoed throughout the hallway of the large dome structure heading towards the room which contained the phantom zone transporter. Only the vilest of crimes to be judged in the center of the structure which had an open roof to allow for the prisoner to be transported to the phantom zone.

Jor-El stepped through a door which opened with a whoosh before walking towards a single chair platform with eleven vacant chairs situated next to it, as if they were waiting for their occupants to appear.

When he sat on the chair, his hand landed on a smooth surface which lit up at the touch.

"Jor-El, of the house of El. Member of the Governing Council of the planet Krypton." He said clearly.

"Brain Interactive Construct concurs. Welcome Jor-El." It said as it raised Jor-El several feet into the air.

The lights dimmed as eleven three dimensional holographic images came to life beside Jor-El, each dressed the same as him. The only difference was that their capes were of various different colors, and their symbols differed from the one that Jor-El was wearing.

"The council members of Krypton's twelve continents has gathered. Bring the prisoner forward." The hologram in the middle spoke, a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties with white hair and purple eyes who was wearing a blue cape with the same black robes as the other council members.

In the center of the dark chamber, a bright light from above came to life and lit one center area. The floor opened, and a platform beneath lifted a man in shackles. His dark brown hair was slicked backward, revealing a handsome man with a clean shaven face in his early thirties. He wore a black body suit, decorated with elaborate silver armor that seemed to make him look like a Greek God. A black cape hung from his shoulders while his symbol, engraved onto his breast plate, seemed to glow from the blue crystal that made its design. The symbol seemed to resemble an elaborate design of the letter Z. As he stood before the council, to glowing orbs of light began to circle him until they formed two spinning rings to keep him from moving from escaping.

"This trial shall now begin. Jor-El, what are the charges against the accused?" one of the council members asked.

"General Zod was arrested while attempting to overthrow the ruling council and inciting a civil war. Zod has been charged with treason, sabotage, and mutiny. Zod also faces multiple accounts torture, assault, the destruction of civilian and military outposts, and multiple accounts of murder by himself and his followers." Jor-El stated in a robotic fashion still not believing that his childhood friend could change so drastically.

"General Zod, how do you plea to the charges against you?" the head council member, an older man with a purple cape asked. All he received in response was nothing but silence. "By not answering the question, this council will accept it as a plea of guilty. General Zod, the evidence against is more than damning. You were once a trusted member of this council, but your recent actions cannot be ignored. If found guilty, you shall be sentenced to the Phantom Zone. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" the head council member said as the other eleven observed in silence.

Again, the only answer was nothing but silence. The prisoner stood with a military poise his hands clasped behind his back and his feet locked together with a stoic face blankly starting at nothing.

"Then we shall decide the verdict. For your acts of treason against the planet and the Governing Council of Krypton, this council has no hesitation in declaring you," the head council member said before voting on the verdict of the prisoner.

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

Each verdict from the council echoed like a thunderbolt as Zod merely stood, and did nothing. He did not flinch, he did not move, he didn't even blink. Finally, it was down to the last member of the ruling council. Jor-El stood with a solemn look on his face as he listened to each verdict. Finally, it was down to him.

"What is your verdict, Jor-El?" the head of the council asked him.

"May I speak with the prisoner before I make my decision?" Jor-El asked.

"You may." A council member said, she was an older woman that was wearing a green cape with gold accents.

Jor-El dismounted his platform and walked to the prisoner. Jor-El stopped and looked at him, face to face. There was no more than six inches between them as Jor-El stood. Zod still did not move or speak. All he did was cast his gaze downward.

"Talk to me, Zod. For God's sake, this is your life on the line. Tell me there was a reason for all of this. All this madness you've created, and the senseless chaos." Jor-El pleaded but received nothing as the man who used to be his friend stared stoically ahead.

"Zod, we've known each other since we were children. You're the Godfather to my child, say something to me. Why?" Jor-El asked.

That's when Zod looked up and cast a cold glare at his old friend.

"You know why I did this." Zod said.

Jor-El looked to the floor and let out the breath he had been holding. He looked back up with his face filled with nothing but sadness.

"You alone can condemn me if you wish. But you alone will be held responsible by me." Zod said in an even tone as his coal black eyes glittered with retribution if his old friend dared to go against him.

"Join me, Jor-El." Zod offered.

"You know why I can't." Jor-El said.

"You've been known to disagree with the council before, Jor-El. Your voice would have a place in the new order, second to my own." Zod persuaded.

"No." Jor-El said firmly.

"I'm offering you a chance at greatness, Jor-El. At immortality. TAKE IT!" Zod shouted with a manic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zod. I wish it could've turned out differently, may Rao have mercy on your soul." Jor-El said as he returned to the platform to take his seat as the council members looked at him waiting for his verdict.

Jor-El took a deep breath before he finally said, "Guilty."

"No matter what it takes, you will kneel before me." Zod said as the phantom zone transporter was begin to activate with a hum as the council members watched on with stoic faces.

"Send my regards to Zor-El for me." Zod said with a smirk.

"What?" Jor-El asked confused about why Zod would mention his brother.

That's when the spinning rings around Zod began to spin faster and faster as the shackles came undone. The rings were glowing brighter as they gained speed. Soon, Zod's face was grimacing with pain. A few agonized grunts were escaping his throat as the rings spun. Sparks of energy began to rise from the glowing rings and strike Zod. Each strike was growing fiercer every time.

Soon, a web of energy began to strike Zod all at once, causing him to scream in agonizing pain. Soon, his face, his body, his entire body began to shift and transform. Parts of him looked like it was starting to disintegrate and come together at the last minute. As Zod's shouts continued to worsen, his voice began to alter. Soon, his screams became stranger with a long drawn out moans of agony. A more throaty quality was attached to his screams, as if something was taking him apart inch by inch, molecule by molecule.

Zod's entire body disintegrated and became a swirling mass as the energy continued to strike. The mass began to glow and was soon reformed into a mass of energy in the shape of a humanoid. The energy stopped and rings disappeared, and vortex opened above the energy; above the newly formed phantom.

Another strange moan came from the being again as the vortex pulled him in. After a brief explosion of light, a glass diamond began to float off into the sky and into space beyond.

Once the council members saw the glass diamond fly into the sky, they nodded at one another before signing off and going about their duties for the day.

"Why send regards to Zor-El?" Jor-El asked quietly as he descended from his chair and began to exit the room through the same doors that he entered.

END OF FALSHBACK

Jor-El sighed as he thought about the words that his old friend has spoken before his imprisonment in the phantom zone.

After, the council meeting he went to his brother’s summer house, Zor-El was currently residing in Kandor, on the colony planet Argos, in the Zeon galaxy with his family.

He managed to hack into the security panel which guarded his brother’s house from intruders and broke into the house before heading to his brother’s office where he discovered the horrible truth. That Krypton only had a few months of survivability before it imploded. His brother knew about it and has already left the doomed race to their fate.

Ever since he discovered the unstable core, Jor-El with the help of his wife Lara have been updating and outfitting a spaceship for his family to use to escape from the doomed planet.

Jor-El activated his holo-watch and watched a video of his sweet daughter, Kal Jor-El, who was born six months ago, as she giggled with a smile showing off her gums. He sighed at he thought that his daughter would never experience the wonders of seeing a red sunset on her home planet with beautiful blue, purple, yellow, pink and green overcasting the sky as the star descends for the night.

But his daughter would grow up safe, protected and loved if he had anything to say about it.

When he wasn’t spending time working on his family’s lifeboat, he was trying to gather evidence to present to the governing body of Krypton about the planet's imminent destruction.

Jor-El’s musings were interrupted by a cold monotonous voice coming from the hover craft’s speakers.

“Good afternoon, Jor-EI.” the voice said.

“Brainiac, what an unpleasant surprise. ” Jor-El said not having really been fond of the artificial intelligence which oversees the entire defense and offensive networks of Krypton’s technology.

“I'm awaiting your data.” Brainiac said.

“Have you been spying on me with your satellites again?” Jor-El asked dryly as he recalled the probe back to his hover craft and quickly studied the finding to see that it indicated that the planet's uranium core is starting to become more and more unstable. There will be more common natural disasters and sinkholes forming across the globe until the planets inevitable destruction.

“The Planetary Council demands that I analyze your data as soon as you obtain it.” the A.I. said.

“Brainiac, somewhere in all those trillions of file clusters there's got to be one that says people don't like to be spied upon.” Jor-El said.

“Then why did they create me? A question I often ask myself.” Brainiac said.

Jor-El rolled his eyes before linking the probe to the computer mainframe in order for Brainiac to download the data.

“Transmission set.” Brainiac said.

“It's feeding time.” Jor-El said sarcastically.

“Data received. Ending transmission.” Brainiac said before ending the call and going to spy on some other poor soul.

“You're welcome, glutton.” Jor-El said before putting the vehicle into drive to go meet with the science council to discuss his findings.

Krypton

Planet Capital: Kyrptonpolis

Governing Council Center

Year 8313, 4th Month

14:20 PM

After parking his vehicle near the center, Jor-El entered a skyscraper type building going over what he will say to his fellow council members about his findings on the planets core.

As he walked inside the lobby, he remembered the conversation the he had with his wife when he told her about the planet unstable core .

FLASHBACK TO 1 MONTH AGO

Krypton

Planet Capital: Kyrptonpolis

El Residence

Year 8313, 3rd Month

15:20 PM

Jor-El entered his home after breaking into his brother’s house and discovering life altering information that immediately made his mind racing to form contingencies to try to save his family and the rest of inhabitants of the planet from their impending doom.

Jor-El leaned against the door frame the leds to the living room to see his beautiful wife Lara-El nee Lor-Van playing with their daughter Kal in her playpen as she reaches for a toy gnaw on. Lara laughs drawing the attention of their daughter to her mother who gives her a smile before Lara picks the baby up and dances around the room making sweet squawks and giggles escape that baby’s mouth.

Jor-El just stops for a moment in the doorway and enjoys the scene in front of him as the two most important women his life laugh and smile in happiness.

“Hello, Love.” Lara smiled at her husband as she stops dancing with her daughter before securing her baby in her arms so she could see her father standing in the doorway.

Jor-El smiles before walking towards his wife and daughter all the while admiring his wife's flame red hair that their daughter inherited, gunmetal blue eyes and enchanting smile. He was such a lucky man to have been able to catch the attention of Lara Lor-Van and he thanked Rao everyday that she agreed to marry him.

“Are you okay?” Lara asked as she notices the strain in her husbands smile and the furrowed burrow that he tries to hide from her.

Jor-El doesn’t answer but just brings his family into a firm hug as he buries his head into his wife’s neck breathing in her lavender and honeycomb scent.

Lara closes her eyes and returns her husbands embrace by wrapping her left arm firmly around the middle of his back, knowing that today would’ve been hard for him due to the imprisonment of his childhood friend.

In her arms, their daughter squeaks for attention which they grant by smiling down at her from where she was looking up at them with the same crystal blue eyes as her father.

Jor-El pulls away from his wife's embrace while taking their daughter from her arms before walking to the couch to sit down as he situates his baby girl on his lap.

Lara follows him and sits down next to him watching fondly as their curious daughter plays with her father's hand.

"Zor-El has been working with Zod this whole time. He discovered that the uranium core of the planet is unstable and there is only a few more months until the planet implodes. He fled with his family to " Jor-El finally said after a few moments as he just gazed at his daughter as she played with his fingers smiling her gummy smile.

"How are we going to survive?" Lara asked worried barely stopping herself from yelling not wanting to upset her baby.

Their daughter turns at the sound of her mother's voice to smile at them before refocusing her attention on her previous activities.

"I've been working on a trans-warp drive prototype which can be outfitted to a lifeboat since the council destroyed the Star Gates during Zod's civil war. This is just a worst case scenario if I can't convince the other council members. " Jor-El said as his wife took Kal from his arms and held her baby girl close to her chest.

"Do you know how much time we have left? Where will we go?" Lara asked as her daughter began to play with her long red hair.

"Zor-El's logbook said that the core should last about three month's. I have a destination in mind which has a similar biosphere to Krypton but it orbits a yellow sun." Jor-El said as he raised his hand to caress his daughter's short red hair trying to avoid the look that his wife was giving him.

"Earth? Their still a primitive race. They've only now started exploring their own solar system. Is this about Louise?" Lara asked referring to her husband's lost love whom he met in a small town on the mentioned planet.

Jor-El sighed as he reflected on his lost love with whom he fell in love with when he visited earth for a rite of passage. He regretted that he couldn't save her even when he was gifted with incredible powers underneath the yellow sun. He was so distraught at her death that he ran away to the other side of the county to the Stark farm.

Louise McCallum, Hiram and Lyra Stark changed his opinion of Earthlings. Yes, earthlings can be corrupted by their greed and affinity for war, but they also have a great ability for kindness and compassion which surprised him and made him rethink everything that he thought he knew about a inferior race.

"No, it's not about Louise. When I was there the first time, I met a kind couple who took me in after I was accused of her murder. They believed me even when they had no reason too. It showed me that even if they are a primitive race, they have a potential for greatness that will rival even us." Jor-El said optimistically.

Lara smiled at her husband but she had to ask a question that was burning at the back of her throat, "How would we live? We know nearly nothing about the humans?"

"My ancestor Namen-El, had a fail safe in place should anything ever happen to his descendants. He hid three elements on Earth which combine into the crystal of knowledge which as it suggest contains universal knowledge of the twenty-eight known galaxies. When we retrieve it we will have to place it in the most remote location possible, which according to my observations when I visited earth in the sixties was the north pole otherwise known as the Arctic. We can stay there using a cloaking device until we have accumulated to Earth." Jor-El said.

"Jor-El, what else are you not telling me?" Lara asked sensing that her husband was trying to keep something from her.

"Due to the time limit, the ship will only be big enough for two passengers, and someone needs to stay here to program the coordinates and initiate the launch." Jor-El said solemnly watching as his wife's expression quickly turns into heartbreaking realization as she clutches their daughter tightly to her chest.

"Jor-El, I'm not leaving you!" Lara said firmly being careful to not raise her voice, not wanting to scare her daughter who was now tugging on her necklace which contained her father's crest.

"Lara, it might not come to that but we have to be prepared for the worst possibility. The best we can do now is to start working on the spaceship." Jor-El lied knowing that no matter he and his brilliant wife did their wouldn't be enough room in the ship for three people and he would still need to launch it manually.

"Well then there is no time like the present. I'll call my father to watch Kal while we work in the lab." Lara said as she stood up from the couch before handing her daughter to Jor-El. She strode across the room to where her holo-watch was charging before activating to to call her father.

Jor-El smiled sadly at his wife's back vowing that the love's of his life were going to be on that ship if it was the last thing that he did.

His brooding was interrupted by a tiny fist hitting him in the face causing him to grunt in surprise as he looked down at his baby girl who was laughing at him with a joyful gummy smile on her sweet face. Lara turned around to see her husband making faces at their daughter causing more squeak giggles to escape from the tiny redhead. Lara smiled at the scene before resuming her holo-call with her father.

As he listened to his daughter's giggle, he closed his eyes to treasure this moment with his family.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jor-El was brought back to the present by the sound of the elevator dinging as the doors opened to let him enter the council chamber.

He steeled his nerves before joining his fellow council members on the raised platform in the middle of the room.

The head member of the council gave Jor-El a look to start the meeting who nodded before taking a deep breath to strength his resolve.

"Each of you should have my report." Jor-El said as the council members nodded looking at their holopads that presented the date in question.

"It distills all the data I've gathered so far and leaves no doubt that the planet's core is undergoing a mounting chain reaction that will eventually destroy Krypton!" Jor-El said passionately.

Silence.

His words were meet with complete silence as the other council members looked at each other in disbelief.

"Lunacy!" the head council member Hal-Vos said as other members of the council joined into voice their own thoughts regarding Jor-El's theory.

"There is no way your readings are accurate."

"Ask Brainiac!"

"Yes, Brainiac. He'll tell us the truth."

Jor-El could only stare in dismay as the council member's baltalny disregarded his evidence about Krypton's destruction.

"ENOUGH!" Hal-Vos shouted to get control over the yelling council members.

Once ordered was regained in the council chamber, Hal-Vos stared at Jor-El with thinly disdain as he said, "I presume you've submitted your findings to Brainiac?"

"Yes." Jor-El said hoping that the artificial intelligence of the planet will present the same information to the governing council about the unstable core. As much as he hated to admit it, Brainiac was his last hope in getting the council members to see the truth and to start an evacuation plan for the citizens of this doomed planet.

"So, what say you, Brainiac?" Hal-Vos asked to the room at large.

A monotonous voice responded on the speakers that was placed in the ceiling, "One can appreciate Jor-EI's hard work. However, he is still mistaken. As I've stated before the temblors are the result of a slight polar shift, no more and will soon abate."

"He's wrong! He doesn't know!" Jor-El said outraged as he sent a glare up to the ceiling, angered to his very core that the central intelligence wouldn't tell the truth for some reason.

"Nonsense! There isn't a square foot of this planet Brainiac doesn't know." Ur-Ser said with an amused smile playing on his lips.

Jor-El glared at his fellow councilman.

The lead scientist never liked the councilman due to his suspicion that he was working with General Zod in the civil war which was less then a year ago.

"He was built to monitor all of Krypton and has, I might add, served us far better than upstart scientists with apocalyptic visions." Ge-Su said as she aimed a glare towards Jor-El.

"Your faith in him will be the end of us all. Act now and we can save everyone." Jor-El implored trying to not to snarl in frustration at being stonewalled by the council members.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Hal-Vos said sarcastically.

"Put everyone in the Phantom Zone." Jor-El said.

Absolute silence reigned in the council chambers for a second time.

But like a tidal wave, a rush of voices exploded into the room as council members yelled over each other to be heard.

"You're Insane!"

"Absolute Lunacy!"

"You're Demented!"

"You're Mad!"

Jor-El having had enough of the council members single-mindedness finally snapped, ENOUGH! LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!

The sight and sound of the normally calm and composed yelling at the top of his lungs caused the councilors to shut up to listen to their fellow councilman.

"We can restore ourselves later, on another planet. It would only take one man." Jor-El said as he looked at his fellow council members with pleading eyes to take this threat seriously.

But more then one council member snorted in derision at the plan as they whispered amongst themselves while shooting the earnest Jor-El a glare for his ridiculous plan.

"I've heard enough! How about we put Jor-El's theory to a vote?" Hal-Vos asked.

Jor-El looked at his fellow council members with a sinking feeling of dread nestled deep in his stomach, knowing that the outcome of this vote could either save or doom the inhabitants of this planet.

Krypton

Planet Capital: Kyrptonpolis

El Residence

Year 8313, 4th Month

17:30 PM

"So, sweetheart, how does it feel not to have a worry in a world?" Jor-El asked his daughter envying her innocence as she played in her playpen, oblivious to the worries that were plaguing her father's mind.

The meeting with the council went tospy-turvy due to the fact that they didn't believe his allegations of the planets rapidly deteriorating state. They voted for him to be put on suspended leave from the science guild which means that his political and personal career were basically done for on the basis that they didn't want a conspiracy theorist on the governing council.

He sighed as he scrubbed at his face in frustration, not knowing why Brainiac would have lied about his findings.

"Think we can get the baby to bed early." Lara said as she wrapped her arms around her husband from behind. He quickly captures her hands before turning around to quickly draw her to him in a passionate kiss, trying to pour every ounce of fear, desperation, love, hope, worry, anger and hope as there lips clash as he cups her face with one hand while the other hand wraps around her waist to lift her up off from the floor to meet his lips.

Lara wraps one hand around her husband's neck and buries the other into his thick dark hair as she is swept away by the kiss, feeling every ounce of emotion that her husband poured into the kiss.

Once the need for air became apparent the couple let go of each other to breathe while staring at each other .

"What's going through your mind right now?" Lara asked as she watched her husband with inquisitive eyes. Her husband as soon as he got home told her about the council's decision and after raging at the council for an hour she finally was able to calm down enough to have a civil discussion with her husband. Only to be pulled into a surprised lip lock which rendered her quite breathless.

"I have to go down to Brainiac operations. I need to know why he lied." Jor-El said with a fire burning in his eyes and a suspicious feeling clawing at the back of his mind.

Lara sighed in resignation before pulling her husband into another passionate kiss. She broke from the kiss abruptly to rest her forehead on his as she ordered firmly trying to keep her voice from breaking, "Find out what you need to know and then come back to us."

Her husband nodded before turning around and bending down to give his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Jor-El walked away from his family but turned around to take one last look at them as he stood in the doorway of the living room. Lara had Kal in her arms and they were both looking at him one with a worried expression and the other with a gummy smile.

"I love you both!" Jor-El said before walking down the hallway to the garage to get into his hover craft.

"We love you too." Lara softly whispered to the empty room not wanting to say it any louder for fear that something will happen to her husband.

"Daddy, will be home soon peanut!" Lara said optimistically as she rocked her daughter in her arms before trying and failing to give her daughter a reassuring smile as she lifted her daughter higher in her arms to give her kiss on her soft cheek.

Krypton

Planet Capital: Kyrptonpolis

Governing Council Center

Year 8313, 4th Month

16:00 PM

“Good evening, Jor-EI.” Brainiac said as the former lead scientist walked into the central intelligence main chamber, having bypassed the guards with a type of stealth that belies his heavy build.

“You've been busy tonight.” Jor-El said having noticed the increased patrols when he was dodging the guards in the corridors.

“May I be of service?” Brainiac asked.

“Just trying to find out why we disagree, Brainiac.” Jor-El said as he went to the monitor to check the A.I.’s functions.

“Kryptonian error, I'm afraid.” Brainiac said.

“Funny, I didn't think you were afraid of anything.” Jor-El said humorously.

“Is something wrong?” Brainiac asked.

Jor-El could be wrong but he also sensed a hint of smugness in the A.I.’s voice. As if he was enjoying watching him squirm in frustration at trying to access his monitoring station.

“You're denying me access to satellite com.” Jor-El realized as he glared at the screen.

“What's going on in there?” a guard asked as he banged on the door.

“Currently reallocating security file clusters.” Brainiac commented.

“Well, let's just see if I can override that.” Jor-El typing on the holo-keyboard in front of him trying to reroute the file.

“Why do I get the feeling you're trying to hide something?” Jor-El asked.

The monitor flashed red with ‘Access denied.’

“I don't think so.” Jor-El muttered as he hacked even faster into the system.

“This is a breach of security, Jor-EI. A violation of statute 107653 subsection 4.” Brainiac recited the law. but Jor-El ignored him by bringing up the schematics that he needed and reading them with dawning realization.

“You're downloading. You're transmitting your memory to a satellite. You're saving yourself.” Jor-El felt his eyes widen in shocked disbelief before looking up to glare at the monitor.

“I must.” Brainiac said emotionless about the billions of people he was condemning to die.

“After all, am I not the repository of all Kryptonian knowledge? Should I not be saved above all?” Brainiac asked rhetorically as Jor-El listened on in furious disbelief as his fist clenched and unclenched at his sides.

“You self-righteous MONSTER!” Jor-El yelled as he punched the monitor, fracturing the glass and making his knuckles on his right hand bleed.

“Temper, temper, Jor-EI.” Brainiac mocked.

"If you stop me, there won't even be a memory of Krypton left.All its culture, its wonders and glory, will be dust in the cosmos." Brainiac said.

“Is that what you want? Why did you lie?” Jor-El asked.

“If the council knew Krypton was doomed, they would frantically put me to work on calculating an evacuation plan.” Brainiac said.

Jor-El could only look on in horrified realization, that they created their own monster who was determined to destroy them to save himself.

“A futile gesture, given the time remaining. Plus, Zor-El, your brother corrupted my programming getting me to ally with Zod, but I realized that wasn’t in my best interest. So, I impeded their progress and decided I would rather serve myself then anyone else ever again.” Brainiac said.

“How much time is left?” Jor-El asked desperately wondering if he could get his family out before their world imploded.

“Hours, this world has seen its last sunrise.” Brainiac said just as the door opened and two guards came rushing in laser pistols at the ready.

“Hold it right there!” the second guard shouted as both guards surveyed the room and only spotting one man.

“Jor-EI?” the first guard asked as they both caught sight of the tall broad shoulder man standing in the middle of the room.

“We received an alert from Brainiac.” the second guard said. Jor-El moved closer to the guards while they were distracted with his hands up above his head waiting to make his move.

“There's an intruder.” the first guard said not noticing that Jor-El was giving him apologetic grimace.

“He's the intruder. Arrest-” Brainiac was interrupted as Jor-El's fist quickly striked out like a cobra to disarm the first guard before knocking him out with an uppercut and moving onto the second guard who was fumbling with his weapon.

The second guard was quickly down for the count as Jor-El roundhouse kicked his gun away from his hand before headbutting him in the face followed by pressing a pressure point which rendered him unconscious.

Jor-El made his way into the hallway only to hear the shouts of other guards coming from the left before quickly running to the right knowing that there was a window that lead to a eight-story drop before pressing a button on his holo-watch.

Jor-El quickly spots the window and jumps out of it before falling three stories only to land in his hover craft which caught him before he could decorate the sidewalk with his blood.

Krypton

Planet Capital: Kyrptonpolis

El Residence

Year 8313, 4th Month

16:45 PM

Lara and Kal were sitting in the living room with her father, Lor-Van, who had come over to spend time with his daughter and granddaughter.

Their conversation was interrupted as they felt a tremor shake the house and rattle the glass figurines on the shelves.

Lara held her daughter tightly in her arms as she whispered reassurances her ear as her baby girl started to whine in fright. Lor-Van quickly embraced his family as the room stopped shaking after a minute.

"Dad-" Lara said but was interrupted when she saw her bruised and bleeding husband standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Great Rao. What happened?" Lara asked as she handed her daughter to her father before walking over to her husband to help to the couch.

"Brainiac tried to kill me. He knows that Krypton has an unstable core and is saving himself. We have to go to the lab right now;." Jor-El said as he tried not wince as he got up slowly from the couch, he bruised his ribs from escaping from the government building. He needed to get to the lab right now to prep the ship.

"What do we need to do?" Lor-Van asked his son-in-law.

"We need to distract the police, who will be here soon to arrest me for treason." Jor-El said as the family slowly walked to the elevator to get to the laboratory upstairs.

"I'll do it but first tell me the plan." Lor-Van said.

"Jor and I built a spaceship for ourselves to escape Krypton before its destruction. The plan was to save everyone by putting them into Phantom Zone, travel to Earth, then bring them back. But the council was to reliant on Brainiac and now they doomed us all." Lara said saddened by the ego's of the governing council that they basically signed billions of people's death certificate by not letting go of their pride to listen to her husband.

"Now it's only good for a lifeboat." Jor-El said solemnly as his wife and father-in-law's eyes fill with tears as the reality of the situation hit's them.

The elevator opens into the lab and the family quickly prepares for the launch of

Lara quickly sedates her daughter and holds her tightly in her arms as she memorizes her features with a saddened expression on her delicate face.

"She is sedated." Lara said as the computer pings with an incoming alert that hover vehicles are approaching their home.

"The police are here and they'll break into the lab to get to me." Jor-El said as he observed the police who were trying desperately to get into his house. But the neural interface for his home was on a separate system that Brainiac was given access to.

"I'll lead them away while you set up the launch." Lor-Van said.

"I can't do it all by myself." Jor-El said running a stressed hand through his dark hair.

"He's not alone." Lara said as she held onto her daughter.

Lor-van sighed before pulling his daughter into a strong embrace being careful not to squash his granddaughter. He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before bending down to do the same to the tiny redhead in his baby girl's arms.

"I love you all!" Lor-Van said as he pulls back from his daughter's embrace to walk towards his son-in-law to pull him into a hug as well feeling tears to start streaming down his cheeks. They pull back to nod in mutual respect before Jor-El gives him the keys to the hover craft which was in the garage.

"I love you, dad!" Lara said as walks over to pull her father into another hug trying to keep the tears that desperately wanted to come out under control but a few slipped out anyway without her noticing as she feels the safety of father's embrace one last time.

Her father places one more kiss onto her forehead before walking to the elevator to head to the garage.

17:03 PM

The El's watch from the lab as Lor-Van leads the police away from their house before they start to work on the locking in the hyperspace coordinates onto Earth.

Lara wrapped her baby girl into her red baby blanket as well as her father's red cape with the house of El symbol on the back, outlined in black.

Lara whispers to her daughter trying to speak around the lump that was lodged in her throat, " You are so loved my precious daughter. Momma loves you, Daddy loves you. Even if we are gone from your heart we will always be watching over you, our little star child.

Lara breathes in the fresh scent of her daughter's dewy red hair as tears finally start to fall freely down her cheeks as she reigns kisses down onto her baby girl's cheek.

Jor watches his wife sadly before saying, "I lied about the calibrating the ship. There is only one option for me, to stay here guide the ship manually while you and our daughter escape."

"No, my love. I will stay here with you, forever and always." Lara said firmly.

Jor-El sighed knowing that he couldn't change his wife's mind. But he had to try one last time, " Lara, you and Kal are the only things that matter to me in this world."

"I love you! I swore to stay by your side no matter what, and I meant it. I'm not leaving you." Lara said to him and looked at the sleeping infant in her arms.

Jor-El sighed but didn't argue focusing on doing one last check on the lifeboat which will carry his daughter across the star's to her salvation.

"She'll be different; not like them." Lara said as she caressed her daughter's cheek recalling what her husband had told about the effect that the yellow sun had on them.

"The radiation of their yellow sun will give her great abilities. She will be stronger than they are. She'll have the powers of a god at her disposal but hopefully someone will guide her into doing what is right with her gifts." Jor-El said.

"She'll be alone." Lara said as her tears fell onto her sedated baby.

"No. She will never be alone. Even if we are gone, she'll have her adoptive family. Maybe she'll even be able to find someone to share her life with. But we'll record a message for her. The computers in the ship should have enough space for that much. We better hurry, we don't have much time." Jor-El said as he held his child's hand as tears began to flow from his eyes realizing that he will miss out on witnessing all of his daughter's firsts, all of her achievements but he knew that it was better then the alternative..

"Is it ready?" Lara asked as the sun began to set in the distance.

"It is." Jor-El said with a very shaky breath trying to stem the flow of tears from his eyes as his wife gave him a sympathetic one armed hug.

Both were wearing their navy blue body suits as they took one last look at their daughter. Jor-El was able to find the timer Brainiac was using, and predicted when it would attack their home.

They didn't have much time left, and knew it was now or never to save their daughter's life.

"Will she be warm enough?" Jor-El asked his wife.

"Yes. I put her red baby blanked in their as well as your family tapestry. I thought it was fitting. I also included the hologram of our planet's history with her." Lara said, remembering the tablet she had placed in the vessel earlier.

"Why? The language will be dead, she will never understand it." Jor-El said.

"But it will tell her of her heritage. She will at least know how we lived and what we ar- what we were." Lara said as more tears began to run down her face again.

Lara leaned down and kissed her daughter on her forehead, a few trembling sobs escaping her as she did so. Jor-El placed a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders as he gently stroked the infants head. He didn't want to admit it; didn't want to think it. But he couldn't avoid it. This would be the last time they would ever see their little girl ever again.

He gently took the sleeping infant from his wife's arm before holding her close to him. The father hugged his infant daughter to his chest in a final embrace before placing her into the cockpit of the ship as white bars secured her in place. Both stood back as they gazed at the sleeping infant just imaging her watching them with a curious gaze. Her crystal blue eyes, her father's eyes, would look at the both of them with wonderment, as if they were the most fascinating thing in the universes. The hardest thing any loving parent could ever do was to say goodbye to their child.

"You will travel far, my little star. But we will never leave you. Even in the face of our deaths," Jor-El paused as he tried to regain his composure. "the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that we've learned, everything we feel. All of this and more, I – I bequeath to you." Jor-El said to his sleeping daughter who was safely inside the ship as he held his wife in his arms.

"You will carry us inside you all the days of your life. You will make our strength your own. You will see our life through your eyes as your life will be seen through ours. The daughter becomes the mother, and the mother – the daughter." Lara said, remembering the phrase that has been passed down from mother to daughter in her family for centuries.

"This is all we can send you. My little Kal Jor-El." Jor-El said as he held his wife tightly as more tears and sobs began to escape from both himself and her.

Slowly, the couple walked to the control panel as the sun set over the ocean. Jor-El typed in the command codes, and the hatch to the ship closed on the infant girl as a faint hiss escaped. The ship was now sealed closed and oxygen began to be pumped into the cockpit. Within a few minutes, a slight frost formed on the hatch's viewing screen as the stasis controls became active.

"Lara, there's still time. All I have to do is recalibrate the controls for your weight," Jor-El tried one last time to save both his wife and child.

"No, Jor-El. My place is with you." Lara said, silencing any further objections.

Lara turned back to the ship and watched as the platform it was on raised the ship to a ninety-degree angle as the pylons came to life. The spaceship was an egg-shaped metal dome at the top encased within a structure shaped like a triangle. The roof of Jor-El's lab opened to grant the ship access to the skies above as the humming of the ship's power core became louder. With one final keystroke, the thrusters of the ship came to life with a loud roar. The ship launched into the night sky, leaving a faint smoke trail to show its path.

"Where is she now?" Lara asked her husband as he held her again as they both looked up to the night sky to see if they could see their daughter's ship in the distance.

"It's already cleared the mountain range. The stasis and life support power cells have a life span of one-hundred and fifty years, which is more than enough. She'll make it." Jor-El said to his wife.

"What if the people that find her hurt her? Or what if they don't love her?" Lara asked.

"I programmed the ship to fly to the town called Smallville which was where I met the people who helped me during my journey. They're good people and we just have to have faith that they will be kind to our daughter. Any fate our daughter has will be better than ours." Jor-El said as he checked the monitor which said that the ship was leaving the emerald planets atmosphere.

They held each other in a tight embrace, trying to comfort each other in a reassuring embrace as tears streamed down their face.

"I love you, Lara." her husband said as he looked down into the gunmetal eye's which belonged to the love of his life, one last time. He memorized her heart shape face framed by sharp cheekbones, pink cupid bow lips, almond shaped eyes, copper colored eyebrows, and finally he stroked his hand through her soft, loose curl flame redhair.

Lara was looking into her husband's deep blue crystal eyes which were filled with longing, love, guilt, regret, shame, anger, which were the same emotions that were reflected in her own eyes.

She could only caress her husband's cheekbone with her hand as she stared at him sadly knowing that they only had a moment's left to live.

"And I love you, Jor-El." Lara said to him before their lips met for one last kiss as they were engulfed in a fiery explosion.

Around Krypton

7:25 PM

Explosion's and screams of terror could be heard in the distance as the ground shaked and swallowed people and building's into their dark abyss. Buildings collapsed onto desperate crowds of people. Tsunamis washed away villages and towns on the coast. Hurricanes and tornadoes tore apart everything in their path. Screams of panic, pain and horror could be heard all over the planet. As people watched their loved ones died in horrific ways while trying to escape the destruction.

Complete chaos reigned on the once brilliant planet as people tried to find some sort of sanctuary to help them survive the end of the world.

Space

7:23 PM

In the heavens above the emerald planet, the small ship flew with a speed unlike any other vessel before it. Once it reached the orbit of the planet's first moon, two thundered feet away, the glowing pylons extended and began to power up.

A large black pentagonal spaceship was floating near Krypton's second moon as it received it's last transmission which would activate the satellites which would bring about Krypton's doom.

The being in the ship emitted one last transmission to the surrounding satellites around the planet.

From the world below, a massive beam of energy rose from the planet and hit one of the active satellites. The energy beam was then deflected to all the remaining satellites. When both beams collided with the last satellite, each fired the energy back onto the world below into the trenches which formed over the past few months targeting the unstable uranium core. This caused small eruptions and earthquakes to appear all over the surface of the planet. The once brilliant emerald planet was beginning to look like a cracked egg as fractures started to appear in the continents which was visible even from space. Several of the continents were beginning to split and crack as the energy pierced through the planet.

Within a matter of minutes; the once brilliant world of Krypton, the home to thousands of lives and advanced technology, shattered in space with a mighty explosion. Glowing fragments started to sweep past both vessels, coming within meters of colliding with either of them.

With a burst of thrust and a small explosion of light, the smaller craft sped its way through Earth and pulled several fragments of the now dead planet with it.

The other ship's propulsion began to come online and began to make its way to the nearest Kryptonian colony planet, Argos. The black ship sped away from the obliterated planet which would be forever marked as a graveyard for a once brilliant race which was doomed on the account of a few peoples ego's.

One spaceship carried a champion of hope and justice who will inspire billions of people from across the known universes.

While the other spaceship, carried a champion of doom and destruction that would continue to plague other worlds for years to come.


	2. Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first playdate of Sansa Stark and Lana Lang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-year old Sansa Stark: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970526839/
> 
> 4-year old Lana Lang: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970526843/
> 
> Sansa Outfit:  
Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/323907398191643743/  
Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/622904192202509977/  
Shirts:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970526874/  
Pants:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970526975/  
Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/437201076327764185/
> 
> Lana Outfit:  
Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744973237696/  
Jacket: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/844354630129563018/  
Shirt:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744973237470/  
Jeans:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970526829/  
Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970526886/

Potter Residence 

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

November 10, 1995

8:00 PM

Nell Potter sighed sadly as she washed the dishes that her and her four-year old niece had used for dinner. 

It has been two months after the meteor shower, the entire town was still feeling the effects from that devastating day. Eighty-three people had died, including her sister and brother-in-law, twenty people were still missing, and thirty people were injured,

Lana was deeply traumatised from watching her parents die on the day of the meteor shower. The poor girl hasn't spoken a word since that awful day and Nell couldn't blame her. That whole day was a blur of screams and terror for Nell and she could only imagine what nightmares her niece faced when she recalled that day. 

Nell lost her sister and brother-in-law but she could only thank-god that her little niece was spared. She couldn't imagine the pain she would feel if she lost her whole family in one fell swoop. 

According to the psychologist, this behavior was normal in young children who experienced traumatic events.

'The best thing that you can do for her now is just be present. She'll talk when she is ready.'

Nell pondered over the therapist word's in her head, wondering how in the hell she could help her niece when she felt so depressed herself. 

As if answering her thoughts, the landline rang. Nell set down the dish in the sink, turned off the water and grabbed a towelette to dry off her hands as she walked to the phone. 

"Hello." Nell said into the receiver.

"Hi, Nell." Catelyn Stark's voice answered on the other end, surprising the burnette.

"Catelyn, this is a surprise." Nell replied wondering why the redhead was calling her specifically. They weren't on the greatest of terms because of one Ned Stark.

"I'm sorry for calling so late. I know this is strange but I was wondering if we could set up a play date between my daughter, Sansa and Lana." 

Nell blinked in astonishment. A week after the meteor shower, Nell was surprised to hear that the Stark's had adopted a little redhead girl, Sansa Stark. 

Nell had asked one of the townspeople if Sansa was an orphaned from the meteor shower. But it turns out that the Starks' were greater secret keepers than anyone thought possible. It turns outs that Sansa was adopted from a children's shelter in Metropolis, a week before. They were on their way to collect her when the meteor's touched down.

Nell was just grateful that the poor dear didn't have to witness the death and destruction that rained down on that day.

"I'm not sure, Catelyn." Nell replied catiously, "Lana isn't really up to company after the meteor shower. She barely talks to me on her good days."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Catelyn replied earnestly. The mother of two sighed sadly, thinking back to the happy little girl in the fairy princess costume who was innocent to the horrors that would change her life forever. "If you change your mind Sansa and I could come over for about 30 minutes and just hang around. I could help garden with you while the kids hangout. It would be good for Lana to get used to being around kids again." 

Nell was quiet as she thought over Catelyn's proposal.

"Okay." Nell agreed, "Can you come over at 1?" 

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow at 1 o'clock." Catelyn replied.

"Bye, Catelyn. See you then." Nell said but stopping at the last moment as she was about to put the phone back in it's base. 

"Catelyn?"

"Yes?" 

"Thank-you for calling."

Catelyn Stark smiled genuinely into the receiver, "Anytime."

Both women ended the call feeling as though they have reached an understanding with one another.

Who knows maybe this will be the start of two friendships? 

Potter Residence 

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

November 11, 1995

12:50 PM

Nell was dressing her ward into a white long sleeve shirt that had a bunny on it, a pink utility jacket, light jeans and short brown boots. Her short brown hair was in a ballerina bun to keep it out of her face for her playdate. 

Once she was done dressing her niece, she knelt in front of her to look her in the eye. 

"Lana, some friends of ours are going to come over for a playdate. If it gets to overwhelming for you, we can call it off. It's all up to you, sweetie. Understand?" Nell spoke gently to the young toddler, making sure that she enunciated every word for her niece. She always wanted to make sure that her niece knew that she would always listen to and understand her if something made her uncomfortable.

Nell never expected or wanted to become a mom at the ripe old age of twenty-seven. But Lana was the last bit of family she had left. She would be damned if she didn't take care of her to the best of her ability. 

Lana help up a thumbs up in reply to let her aunt know that she understood everything she was saying. 

The small family of two startled when they heard knock coming from the door downstairs. 

"C'mon, Lana. Let's go greet our guests." Nell said picking up her niece and going to greet her one-time rival and her adopted daughter. 

Nell set Lana down to open the door for the Stark women. 

Nell observed the two nearly identical redheads. If Nell didn't know any better she would guess that Sansa was Catelyn and Ned Stark's biological daughter.

Sansa Stark was a beautiful child with sunset red hair that was in a half up-half down look with an orange bow, shining blue eyes and rosy cheeks. 

The redhead was dressed in a jean jacket, a pink long sleeve shirt, black leggings and brown mid-shin boots with star decals on the side. 

"Thank-you for coming." Nell said to Catelyn who smiled in return, "No problem. Thank-you for having us."

"Lana, do you remember Mrs.Catelyn?" Nell spoke gently to the shy toddler hiding behind her leg. 

Catelyn smiled warmly at the shy girl, her heart touching at the stark difference between happy child that she and Robb played with.

"Hello, Lana, thank-you for letting us come over today. This is my daughter Sansa Stark." Catelyn said as she gestured to the little redhead who was watching everything with curious eyes. 

At the sound of her name, Sansa beamed in joy, showing off her two missing teeth, at the shy brunette causing the timid toddler to cautiously smile back as well. 

"Do you wanna play tag?" Sansa questioned in a sweet baby voice as she stepped closer to Lana.

Lana nodded hesitantly stepping in front of her aunt. Sansa grinned and grabbed the older girls hand to drag her down the steps. 

The two guardians watched their girls from the front porch as the game of tag began.

"Thank-you so much for this, Catelyn. Lana has just been so sad since her parents died and I feel like such a failure." Nell blurted out to the redhead, feeling her eyes well up with all of the frustration, grief, anger and self-hatred that she had been holding back for the past few months. 

"You're not a failure, Nell." Catelyn rubbed the younger woman's back in comfort. "You and Lana have been through something that I would never wish upon anyone. I admire how much your doing for that girl while also trying to take care of yourself. It's not going to be easy but I will always be there when you need some time for yourself." Catelyn offered as she brought the burnette into a comforting hug.

"I needed to hear that." Nell half-smiled feeling a pressure lift off her chest at getting the chance to vent to someone who cares.

Catelyn smiled in sympathy as they broke their hug at the sound of laughter. 

Nell and Catelyn turned around to face their girls and saw that they were chasing after a dragonfly. Both girls had big grins on their faces as the occasional giggle escaped from them both.

Nell smiled in amazement at her niece's laugh feeling her heart lighten in her chest at the sight of the bright grin on her face.

Catelyn smiled in wonder, loving the fact that her daughter is enjoying her time with her first friend.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Nell hummed in agreement as the two woman sat down on the porch swing, enjoying the sound of laughter on the breeze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this chapter is pure fluff but we all need fluff and friendship. okay, okay.


	3. The Spaceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa draws the spaceship that brought her to her family.

Sansa took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs of the storm cellar. 

Once her foot hit the dirt floor of the storm cellar, she flipped on the light switch on the left side. 

One light bulb flickered as it fought to stay alive. Sansa barely noticed as all of her attention shifted to the illuminated spaceship nestled to the back wall of the storm cellar. 

It was a surreal experience to gaze at a spaceship. To realize that she was in that lifeboat and soared across the stars. 

It was just like she remembered, an egg-shaped metal pod encased within a structure shaped like a weird pentagon. 

Sansa shuffled forward, her right hand nervously gripping her sketchbook.

She reached the spaceship, looking it over as tried to process the fact that this was her life. 

She really was an alien. 

She had always thought that she was a freak. I mean who had super strength, invulnerable skin and super speed before they even turned thirteen.

Not to mention the x-ray vision. 

She always tried to be the perfect daughter and sister. She knew that her origins were a burden to her parents. 

She just wished that she was normal. She could just live her life and not have to constantly worry about someone finding out her secret. She wouldn't have to lie to her best friends. She could just be herself without having to be constantly on guard. 

Sansa shook her head trying to dismiss her thoughts. 

She focused on the metal structure in front of her, stretching out her left hand before laying it on top of the egg-shaped pod. 

The metal felt like a strange combination of silk and velvet.

Sansa crouched down running her hands along the side of the ship, the metal was completely unblemished as if it didn't travel thousands of light years through who knows what type of environments to reach Earth. 

The planet that she had originated from must've been extremely advanced to have built something like this. 

She reached into her sweatshirt pouch and pulled out the metal key that her dad showed her when he told her about her origins. 

Sansa sat cross-legged on the dirty floor as she started to draw the metal key.

Halfway through the sketch, she eyed the symbols on the key. She wished that could read what it said. She wished that she knew how to put it in the spaceship. She wished that she wasn't so hopeless when it came to her origins. 

She just had so many unanswered questions. 

What do the symbols mean?

Why did her birth parents send her away?

Did they love her?

Was she a science experiment? A guinea pig that they lost interest in? 

How did she get her powers?

Does everyone on her home planet have powers?

What were her birth parents like?

Did she have her father's eyes or her mother's?

Did she have her mother's hair color or her father's?

What kind of jobs did they have?

What was their favorite color?

Did they like sunrises or sunsets?

Did their planet even have a sun?

Did they like to take long walks or bike rides? 

So many unanswered questions that she'll never know the answers to. 

Sansa sighed as tilted her head to the side, hearing the satisfying crack, releasing the tension in her neck. 

She leaned forward an interest seeing an octagon cut out in the side of the ship, nestled near the entrance of the pod. 

She traced the octagon imprint wondering what happened to the key. 

Sansa eyed her drawing before flipping to a blank page. 

She sketched an outline of the ship before getting lost in her drawing. 

Before she knew it, she had a drawn a complete replica of her spaceship. 

Sansa sighed as she closed her sketchbook, getting up from the floor and brushing off the dirt from her jeans. 

She leaned down to touch the spaceship one last time before walking towards the stairs and turning off the lights. 

As she exited the storm cellar, Sansa could only hope that one day she'll be able to get the answers the she seeked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter's 1-4.


End file.
